Kamen Rider Deno Another Time
by Koichisan
Summary: In the year 2027 Imagin and humans coexist, but there are still some that wish to cause havoc, and because of this Ryoutaro has taken it upon himself to teach those that which to protect this time. This is the story of one student that becomes a rider...
1. Chapter 1

Kamen rider Den-o

"Another Time"

Stop one;

The future is today.

The year 2027 is a time in which Imagin and human finally coexist, thanks to the efforts of Den-o and his Imagin. Now every human has an Imagin. Some hold contracts with their Imagin, others do not. There are those Imagin that still wish to cause havoc in the world , but now there is a squad of those who wish to protect this time. They are taught how to tap into the powers bestowed upon them by their Imagin and fight against the rogue ones. This is the story of one of the students, and his destiny to save the world.

An alarm began ringing and a boy sat up in his bed, rubbing his eyes sleepily he glanced at the clock;

"8:30… I have to be at class by 9:00… eh.. 30 minutes is like 2 hours…"

He slammed his hand on the snooze button and collapsed back into bed. As he began mumbling in his sleep his hand knocked over a large stack of books. The books fell onto the boy's body and he cried out as he rolled off the bed;

"Alright, alright I get it…"

The boy sat up wearily and scratched his head slowly as he glanced around at his room, books and papers lay strewn everywhere and he lay in the midst of it all. Blinking slowly he yawned loudly and began scratching his back. His eyes suddenly snapped wide open and he began scrambling around;

"Crap!!! Gonna be late where is everything!!!?? Ah there it is!! Now I just need to find my clothes…"

He glanced at his Id card, which read Koichi, class 3 student. Koichi quickly turned to grab his clothes out of the closet, pulling on his pants and shirt he grabbed his shoes and began to run out the dorm. He quickly shut his door locking it behind him. As he ran the halls he began pulling on his shoes , unaware of the streak of bad luck he was about to run into. As another student threw their soda can into the garbage bin it missed the can and bounced off the lid, into Koichi's back causing him to lose his grip on one of his shoes and it smacked Koichi in the face. He tumbled down a flight of stairs and stumbled right in front of a group of girl students. He glanced up slowly as he gave an embarrassed wave. Peering away from the girls his face slowly reddened. The girl students began to laugh at Koichi and walked away some saying;

"Koichi, He's such a Klutz…"

Koichi sighed slowly as he stood up and brushed himself off. Pulling his other shoe on The bell began to ring;

"it figures…"

Koichi sighed deeply as he began to run towards his class. Koichi was known as the Klutz of the school, his grades weren't anything special, and he still hadn't gotten an Imagin. Koichi entered the class and began breathing heavily as he apologized;

"Forgive me Sensei Nogami.. I had a small run of bad luck this morning…"

The teacher turned around, his soft smile appeared as he laughed and nodded;

"That's alright Koichi, I understand, I had my share of bad luck when I was your age too. Go ahead and take your seat and we'll continue."

Koichi took a seat in the back and Sensei Nogami, also known as Ryoutaro Nogami, began the lesson again. After his adventure of being Den-o thing settled down for him until the Imagin began appearing again. He knew that some wouldn't completely cooperate so he created this "academy" to teach those that had shown some potential. The class ended and Ryoutaro turned towards his students;

"Now it's time for your sword training session, please meet Momotaros in the field. Koichi, can you stay behind for a moment?"

As all the students left Koichi approached Ryoutaro;

"Did I do something wrong sensei?"

Ryoutaro laughed and shook his head;

"No no nothing like that, I just wanted to see how you were adjusting."

Koichi glanced down towards the ground and sighed slowly;

"Well if you mean My Imagin situation.. I still haven't gotten one yet… or rather one hasn't come to me yet.."

Ryoutaro leaned against the wall and nodded slowly;

"That is quite the predicament.. Maybe if you.."

Ryoutaro's sentence was cut short by screaming in the field. Ryoutaro and Koichi ran into the field and their eyes widened at the sight. Momotaros was fighting against an Imagin; it had on a blue jacket a pair of red goggles a large drill for a nose and a claw for a hand. Ryoutaro narrowed his eyes;

"Molech Imagin…"

Momotaros was struck by the Molech Imagin and flew back towards Ryoutaro and Koichi. The two quickly ran towards Momotaros. Ryoutaro bent down and placed a hand on Momotaros' shoulder;

"Momotaros!! Are you alright??"

Momotaros smirked and gave a quick nod;

"Heh, if you think this hurt then you must be crazy.."

Momotaros began to sit up and winced as he fell back down. Ryoutaro glared at the Molech Imagin and stood up as Momotaros called out to him;

"Ryoutaro!! Be careful.. That guy.. he's stronger than a normal Imagin…"

Ryoutaro nodded slowly as he walked towards the Imagin and his belt materialized on him. A portal appeared in the sky and a sword came hurtling out of it. Ryoutaro caught it by the handle and stepped in front of the Imagin. He held a black ticket case in his hand and narrowed his eyes as he pushed the case into the swords slot;

"Henshin.."

A large holographic train materialized and ran through Ryoutaro. A red and white suit materialized on Ryoutaro and armor began attaching to his suit. As it finished the antenna on the head split out. And the transformation was complete. Ryoutaro charged towards the Imagin and began slashing at its body. The Imagin just took the hits and stumbled backwards. Ryoutaro stepped towards the Imagin again, and the Imagin began to laugh as it stood up wearily;

"Den-o... You think attacks like those will faze me…? Witness my true power!!"

The Molech Imagin began to pump up its muscles and brooded over Ryoutaro. It lunged its claw out at Ryoutaro, who blocked the blow with his sword, a large crater formed under Ryoutaro from the shock of the blow. He soon fell to his knees as he began panting heavily;

'He.. got stronger…how?'

The Molech Imagin laughed as it punched Ryoutaro backwards, Ryoutaro's armor disappeared and he sat in his human form. Koichi's eyes widened as he rushed over to Ryoutaro;

"sensei!! Are you alright??"

Ryoutaro glanced towards the Imagin and winced slowly as the Imagin approached them. Koichi gaped at the towering Imagin and felt things slow down for him, he could hear his heart beating loudly and the noise echoed in his eardrums as he clenched his fist tightly;

"I..WANT TO FIGHT!!!"

As Koichi stood up sand began pouring out of his sleeves. Ryoutaro glanced at Koichi in disbelief; he quickly shook his head and called out to Koichi;

"Koichi use this!!"

Ryoutaro tossed Koichi a black ticket case, similar to the one he was using. Koichi peered at it curiously;

"Sensei isn't this…"

Ryoutaro cried out as the Imagin reared its arm up towards Koichi;

"That doesn't matter right now just use it!!"

Koichi glanced at the pass and a belt appeared on his pants. As the Molech Imagin punched down towards Koichi he swiped the pass across the belt;

"HENSHIN!!"

The punch connected and a large cloud of dirt rose from the ground. The Molech Imagin began laughing madly, but gasped in surprise as the cloud began to clear;

"Y…you... What are you…?"


	2. Chapter 2

Alright ch 2's finally up hope you all enjoy it!1 thanks for the wait!

Kamen Rider Den-o

Another time Chapter 2:

Kamen Rider Soshi

The powered up Molech Imajin shuddered slowly as he glanced at Koichi;

"Y…you can't… What are you??!!"

A now fully suited Koichi stood amongst the cloud of dirt that had arisen from the Imajin's strike. His Newly formed Dark blue and silver suit Gleamed in the sunlight. The helmet upon his head was also a dark blue and silver color; the eyes being a red color were shaped in a 5 pointed circle. As the Molech Imajin struck at Koichi several more times Koichi stood unfazed, he glanced about his armor an his hand he gripped it open and shut.

Glancing up he held his arm out to block the large blade that the Molech was swinging down. Jutting his elbow forward the Imajin was blown backwards by it. Ryoutaro and Hana watched on in amazement;

"He… didn't even make contact with the Imajin and it was sent flying backwards…"

Ryoutaro smiled slowly, as Koichi began to approach the Molech it struck at him numerous times, but to no avail. Koichi shrugged off the attacks like they were nothing. He stood in front of the Imajin as it cowered before him. Koichi reared his fist back and as the Imajin was swinging forward for another attack Koichi rammed his hand through the blade, shattering it. Momotaros sat up wearily and glanced at the ensuing battle;

"Hey Kid!! Use your Hissatsu attack!!"

Koichi scratched his forehead and nodded;

"R…right Hissatsu attack… Hissatsu attack….I've got it!!"

Koichi held his ticket case in front of his belt and it cried out "**Full charge****"** As small streams of electricity began coursing through Koichi's body he took a fighting stance, his fists began to grow as he gripped tem tightly ;

"Hissatsu attack… **Void assault!!**"

Koichi dashed towards the Imajin and unleashed a flurry of punches to the Imajin's body Giving him an uppercut, then using his fists clenched together to knock him into the ground. As The Imajin lay on the floor Koichi reared his fist into the air the energy coursing into his right fist, he struck down; ramming his fist running through the Imajin's chest. A large crater appeared beneath the Imajin; as it cried out it began to disappear. Koichi began breathing heavily as he unhooked the belt, his suit dematerializing. He stumbled backwards;

"That was… incredible…"

With those last words Koichi fell to the ground and lost consciousness. Momotaros, Ryoutaro, and Hana approached Koichi. Momotaros laughed as he crossed his arms over his chest;

"Heh! That Kid's somethin… "

Hana Glanced towards Ryoutaro;

"Does this mean…"

Ryoutaro nodded slowly as he glanced at the pass in Koichi's hand;

"Gather them all up Momotaros… It's time."

Momotaros Laughed slowly as he took his leave with a wave;

"Finally some action…"

A few hours passed and Koichi finally came to, as he moaned softly he sat up in a darkened room. Sitting up he pulled a blanket that was atop him. Standing up he felt as if the floor was moving beneath him. He Rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times. Unsure of where he was he walked towards a door cracked ajar. He opened the door slowly and stepped inside, or rather outside as he felt a strong wind upon his face. Koichi glanced around, it seemed he was on a train, in a strange area. Glancing up at the sky he saw, well instead of the sky a rainbow that was the sky. He glanced down where the ground was but saw a sea of sand. He quickly turned and ran back into the train, running into the train he found himself face to face with a purple Imajin. Koichi and the Imajin let out a scream. Koichi blinked his eyes again;

"Wait… Ryuutaro sensei? Why did you scream…?"

Ryuutaro laughed and scratched the back of his head;

"Well… you startled me…"

Koichi ran his hand down his face and sighed slowly;

"Where are we Ryuutaro sensei?"

Koichi glanced towards the other side of the car they were in, and saw an odd man sitting in the corner playing around with a pair of spoons;

"Koichi-kun… welcome.. To the Den-liner…"


	3. Chapter 3

Kamen Rider Den-o 

Another time Ch 3:

Reunion

"Den…Liner?"

Koichi glanced around curiously at his surroundings, it was like a normal train, it had benches and a small dining area, but it was empty, save for Koichi, Ryuutaro and the strange old man. Koichi approached the old man cautiously;

"Um... excuse me… But who are you, and where is this?"

The old man smiled slowly as he placed his spoons on the table and glanced up at Koichi;

"There is no need for formalities.. You may call me owner... For , as you see I am the owner of this line. And the question you should be asking isn't where we are… but when."

Koichi raised an eyebrow and looked towards Ryuutaro, who shrugged his shoulders apologetically;

"we don't understand him half the time either…"

Koichi glanced around again;

"We?"

Koichi heard a door sliding open and glanced towards it; his sensei Ryoutaro entered and glanced in Koichi's Direction;

"Oh! Koichi-san, you're awake, that's good! Come on and take a seat, I'll explain everything as I assume you have some questions…" 

Ryoutaro took a seat at one of the benches, Koichi slowly followed sitting across the bench from him. Ryuutaro pulled out a handful of crayons and began scribbling on a piece of paper. Koichi glanced at his sensei sternly;

"What… what happened back there at the academy sensei?"

Ryoutaro leaned back slowly as he crossed his arms over his chest;

"Well… as you saw.. that Imagin somehow empowered himself, and I was unable to beat him, when you stepped in and transformed into that form."

Koichi's eyes perked up as he heard the mention of "that" form. He had almost forgotten the battle, but how could he, he had felt that power, that strength he wished for. He began to glance at his body and began patting himself to make sure he was still himself. Ryoutaro laughed slowly;

"It's alright, you're still you. Becoming a rider doesn't change who you are.. but rather.. as we've discovered taps into your inner strengths."

Koichi nodded attentively as he continued listening;

"Now, to explain this train, Quite simply this is the Den-liner it is a train that travels through time, but only for those that have a ticket."

Koichi's eyes widened as he began to look around nervously;

"Don't worry Koichi-san, you have a ticket.. Look in your pocket."

Koichi reached into his pants pocket and pulled out the black ticket case His sensei had handed him earlier, but now it contained a ticket with the picture of his rider form in it;

"This ticket…. Where…err when are we going to? And for what reason?"

Ryoutaro smiled slowly;

"to begin your new lessons of course…"

Koichi glanced at his sensei questioningly as the train came to a halt. Ryoutaro stood and walked towards the door;

"Come on Koichi, we've arrived."

Koichi and Ryoutaro stepped out of the train, onto a lush green grassy bed within a forest. Koichi glanced around slowly in awe at the forest. 

"Th…this place is so.. what is this place?"

Ryoutaro nodded slowly as he laughed;

"That's right.. you've never been outside of the city have you Koichi… well this is a forest."

Koichi nodded slowly;

"Oh that's right, I've read about them…but I never imagined they were this... Spacious…"

A voice rang out as it sighed slowly;

"This is the kid you were talking about Nogami..? He seems really impressionable.."

A man stepped out, who Ryoutaro knew as sakurai Yuuto, who had battled with him before, but now he had grown, his features now more defined, his hair more combed back, he wore a dark suit and a tie;

"Yeah Yuuto, this is him. Take care of him ok?"

Koichi glanced towards Ryoutaro;

"sensei? You're not staying?"

Ryoutaro shook his head;

"I have… another matter to look into right now.. Yuuto here will give you your first lesson. Yuuto, I'll give your regards to Hana."

Another voice rang out loudly as an Imagin came bounding out of the distance;

"Yuuto!! Wait up!!"

The Imagin was wearing a black outfit, and had a strange yellow looking beak, he had a tie within his hand and ran up towards Yuuto;

"Thank goodness… If you had gone into that interview without the tie they might have thought you were unkempt."

Yuuto clenched his fist tightly as he pulled the Imagin into a headlock;

"Deneb!! Don't talk about that in front of these guys!! You're making me Look bad!!"

Koichi glanced towards Ryoutaro slowly;

"sensei… this guy… doesn't look reliable.."

Ryoutaro laughed slowly as he shook his head;

"he may not seem it, but Yuuto is a strong warrior… just trust his judgments… well I'll be off then, Train hard Koichi."

Ryoutaro boarded the train and as he gave a wave it headed off into the sky;

"Wait!! Sensei, train for what??"

Koichi sighed slowly as he turned back towards Yuuto who had regained his composure and had affixed the tie onto his suit;

"Ok kid.. the first thing I've got to say to you is.."

Koichi glanced at Yuuto apprehensively;

"Kid, you're not fit to be a rider."


End file.
